Von besseren Zeiten
by PromiseUnbroken
Summary: Findet ihr auch die Folge Der Betrüger etwas zu kurz? hehe Hier geht Kate für die Medizin noch einen schritt weiter... Kate Sawyer Kein Spoiler


Hallo Ich hab mich mal an eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen gewagt. Es kann gut sein das etwas ein bisschen komisch klingt, es ist das erste Mal das ich eine Fanfiktion übersetzte…Diese Geschichte ist von HilaryHilary ! NICHTS außer vll. Die deutsche Übersetzung gehört mir xD

**Von besseren Zeiten…**

„So, hier bin ich. Wo ist es?" fragte Kate, sie sah zu Sawyer welcher ein Stück von ihr entfernt, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verbunden, an einen Baum gefesselt war.

„Ich werde es dir sagen, sobald du mich geküsst hast." Sawyer war nicht überrascht, er war sich sicher das Kate früher oder später gekommen währe.

„Was? Meinst du das ernst?"

"Baby, ich bin an einem Baum im Zauberwald gefesselt. Ich wurde gerade von einem verdammten Chirog und einem echten Iraker gefoltert, natürlich meine ich das ernst. Du hast es noch nicht verstanden oder? Willst du wirklich das arme Mädchen ersticken lassen weil du dich nicht überwinden kannst, mir einen kleinen Kuss zu geben? Ohne Anfassen oder so was. Sei froh, ich bin nicht anspruchsvoll."

"Okay." Sagte Kate, ohne wirklich darüber nachgedacht zu haben.

„Okay."

Sie kniete sich vor ihm nieder, um auf gleicher Höhe zu sein. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen. ‚Für Shannon' sagte sie sich immer und immer wieder.

Ihre Arme hingen locker an ihrem Körper herab und sie lehnte sich nach vorne um seine Lippen mit ihren zu berühren. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden wollte sich Kate wieder von ihm lösen.

Zufrieden hielt Sawyer sie mit seinen Lippen gefangen und zog sie in seinen Bann. Sie wusste nicht wie er es mit den gegen seinen Willen verbundenen Händen schaffte aber Kate küsste ihn weiter. Er öffnete seinen Mund und schmeckte ihre Lippen, ihre Zunge, nachdem sie auch ihren geöffnet hatte.

Kate löste sich von ihm und sah Sawyer atemlos und erschrocken an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und versuchte sie erneut zu erreichen, doch sie es nicht zu.

„Wo ist das Medikament?" fragte sie noch mal.

Sawyers Augen blitzten erfreut als er endlich in der Lage war, seine Hände zu bewegen und sich zu befreien.

Kate wusste nicht wie ihr geschah als er sich plötzlich nach vorne lehnte und sie auf den dreckigen Boden drückte.

„Was hältst du davon, noch etwas weiter zu machen, Sommersprosse?" fragte er. Kate wollte sich von ihm lösen, rennen, Jack oder Sayid oder irgendjemanden Anderen finden, aber seine Lippen trafen einen Moment später wieder auf die Ihren und verhinderten dies.

Er spürte ihren Wiederwillen, aber ignorierte es. Es war so lange her, seit er das letzte mal eine Frau so sehr wollte wie Kate, die unter ihm lag.

Sie wandte sich unter ihm und er küsste ihren Hals, ihren Nacken, ignorierend dass beide verschwitzt waren, dass er kurz zuvor gefoltert wurde, sie auf einem Jungleboden lagen.

„Sawyer…" sein Name entwich ihr keuchend und er grinste Triumphierend. Er wusste, das sie ihn viel mehr wollte, als sie Jack jemals hätte können, sie wusste, das sie sich nach diesem Nachmittag nie mehr um seinen Rivalen kümmern würde.

Kate umschlang mit ihren Beinen seine Taille. Er starrte sie an als sie sich von ihrem grünen Top befreite und ein heller BH enthüllt wurde.

Er ergriff ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie über ihrem Kopf zusammen und ihre Körper schmiegten sich eng aneinander. Sawyer knabberte leicht mit seinen Zähnen an Kates Ohrläppchen.

„So ist es gut..:" murmelte er und öffnete geschickt ihren BH. Als er es fortwarf, grinste Kate.

„Ich fühle mich etwas im Nachteil, Sawyer." Sagte sich weich. Er schaute auf sie hinunter und verschlang ihre nackte Haut mit seinen Blicken.

„Was, du willst nicht das ich den Vorteil nutze?"

Später konnte sie sich noch zu dieser Antwort äußern aber jetzt zog sie ihn erstmal zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich nach unten bevor sie komplett die Kontrolle verloren.

Sawyer erfüllte ihren geheimen Wunsch und befreite sich etwas unbeholfen von seiner Hose, bis er nur noch Boxershorts trug. Sie rieben ihre nackten Körper aneinaner, trafen nach langer Zeit endlich wieder auf andere Haut.

„Ich war so sicher dass du den Größten hast." Murmelte sie als sie ungeduldig seine Boxershorts abstreifte und seine ganze Länge berührte. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre und er dirigierte sie weiter und brachte sie dazu, den Druck zu verstärken. Er stöhnte leise als sie ihre Hand auf und ab wandern ließ.

Er küsste sie wieder und ließ seine Lippen zu ihren Nacken wandern. Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken und schloss ihre Augen als er mit seinen Lippen ihren Busen umschloss.

Einen Moment später drehte sich Kate sodass sie sich nun über ihm positionierte. Sie stöhnten auf als sie ihn langsam in sie gleiten ließ und er sie ausfüllte.

Kates spitzer Schrei war im Jungle zu hören. Sawyer kämpfte mit sich selbst, ein Teil von ihm wollte sie zum Aufhören bewegen damit niemand sie störte, jedoch konnte er nicht.

Viel später, als Sayid und Jack bestimmt schon annahmen das Kate Sawyer bereits getötet hatte oder ihn selbst folterte damit er Shannons Medizin fei gab, rollte sich Sawyer von Kate herunter auf den weichen Boden. Er lachte leise.

„Verdammt, Sommersprosse. Hätte nicht gedacht das du so verzweifelt warst." Kommentierte her.

Sie starrte ihn wütend an. „…für die Medizin."

„Wo ist sie?" fragte sie Sawyer und versuchte vorzutäuschen dass sie nicht immer noch die Hitze fühlte, die von seinem Körper ausging, nicht immer noch seine festen Muskeln spürte. Sie betrachte seine zarten Gesichtszüge, sein blondes, unordentliches Haar. Sie ordnete ihr Haar, welches durch die Geschehnisse am Nachmittag ziemlich durcheinander gekommen war.

Er griff in ihr lockiges, dunkles Haar, drehte sie zu sich und küsste sie Leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Seine Augen glitten wieder zu ihrem Ohr und er flüsterte:

„Ich habe nicht die Medizin des Mädchens, ich hatte sie nie…"


End file.
